


Happy Birthday

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The aliens learn about birthdays and want to throw one for Tony! (For Tony Stark's birthday) Part 4 of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron series.





	Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

“Birth day?” King Steve asked his second in command, staring at the piece of paper in surprise, wondering why his friend would be so interested in this scrap.

Bucky nodded, arms crossed and smirk on his face. He seemed very amused, if not a little smug.

“It’s a tradition. Humans, when they are born, are given a ‘birth day’, which they celebrate every year afterwards with cake, presents and something called a party. It seems today is Tony’s birth day.” Bucky pointed out.

It was the front page of the newspaper, talking about what plans Tony had this year. Apparently Tony threw a huge party every year and it was the talk of the town. Steve had to wonder what the big deal was. He didn't even remember when he was born on their home planet. He didn't think a lot of his people did.

“Interesting. So this is a big deal?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded.

“A very big one apparently.” He replied and Steve suddenly looked nervous.

“I don’t have anything to give him.” Steve muttered.

What if Tony expected something from the king? After all, he had done so much for their people, so surely he would expect something in return, especially on this day that seemed so special. Steve had to wonder what he could give the man that seemed to have so much. The familiar sound of a suit landing had Steve standing up and stepping outside. Tony was just stepping out of his suit, this one black and blue, looking as he always did. He only ever came in suits and ties when he had a meeting afterwards. Most times, he wore ripped jeans and t-shirts.

“Good morning, Tony or should I say congratulations?” the king stated and Tony looked at him, confused.

“Congratulations on what?” Tony asked, staring at the man.

“Sir, I do believe he is congratulating you on your birthday.” Jarvis stated from the suit and Tony blinked.

“Wait, what day is it? Is it my birthday already?” Tony asked startled.

Steve and Bucky’s eyes met. Did Tony really not know? Maybe this was not as big as they were told? If so, that would be a relief.

“Yes, Sir. It was in the paper this morning about what your party is going to look like this year. The speculation is strippers and booze, as usual.” Jarvis stated and Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes, suddenly seeming very annoyed.

“I guess I need to make the show then, huh? Alright, Jarvis, you know what to do.” Tony replied boredly.

“Whole nine yards, Sir?” Jarvis questioned.

“Whole nine yards.” Tony replied as he walked into Steve’s house.

"Any particular site for this year's event?" Jarvis asked.

"Someplace big and loud. Where people can come in by the hundreds." Tony yelled back.

Steve followed him in while Bucky wandered off, probably to check on fields. He had taken a liking to gardening it seemed. Jarvis decided to stay outside, guarding the house from there and setting up the party that Tony seemed to have no interest in.

“Tony, are you all right? You seem upset.” Steve asked sitting down.

“Yeah, I just hate putting these things on. They are such a waste of time.” Tony stated as he sat down too.

“I was told birth days were good things?” Steve questioned, looking suspicious.

“Well, they are, but my birthdays were never mine, you see? They were always a huge spectacle, you know? My parents used it to show off, show off how much wealth they had and to get deals. I was just there for decoration, something to use. Birthdays were never mine.” Tony stated as he idly played with the bottom of his shirt, anxious and upset it seemed.

“I see. That is quite sad, but they are gone correct? So why continue?” he asked and Tony paused.

“I mean, for a while there, Stane continued on with the huge parties even after my parents were gone, I didn’t want to take that away from him. I guess, there was another part of it was just to make me feel a little better. I could…pretend that these people cared about me and wanted to be there. I also wanted people to look at me and be envious. And I guess there was another part that didn’t know what else to do? These parties were the only things I knew. I didn't know how to have a small party with just people I wanted to have there. I don’t know. It just never seemed like I could make them my own.” Tony muttered.

Steve was confused, but he could see that even something so simple was problematic for him. Nothing had ever been his, even his day of birth. Always used by someone else for their own deeds. Something so small had been corrupted beyond what it was supposed to be. Steve was upset by this and knew he had to do something. Steve slapped his leg and stood up.

“Then I have decided. We will have a party here. We will throw you a party.” Steve stated and Tony stared, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Steve, you don’t have to do that. It’s not a big deal you know.” Tony said quietly and Steve shook his head.

“But it is. I didn’t understand at first, but now I realize it is a celebration of your life. That you have made it this far, one more year and that should be recognized. So come, we will throw you a party worthy of your life!” Steve said holding out a hand.

Tony stared at him and then laughed before grabbing the hand to be pulled to his feet. As they walked out, Tony told Jarvis to cancel the party, but send notes to Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy to come to the community. From there, Steve made an announcement to the people and they seemed excited. They got together and started gathering items for the party. Food and drinks, along with other things to decorate the camp. Tony threw himself into it, calling for supplies, making his suits bring them.

Hours went by and Tony showed the aliens how to really throw a party. He showed them how to make a cake (ok he looked up a tutorial on YouTube and made it based on that), how to blow up balloons and what games you could play with them and more. Steve watched this all happen and felt pride, pride that they could make a difference. When Rhodey and the others showed up, it was getting late and the party was in full swing. Tony, despite being sweaty and dirty, looked overjoyed and when Steve caught the eye of Rhodey later that night, the man smiled to the king and gave a nod of thanks. The party lasted well into the night and when Tony stumbled over to Steve, flushed with booze and joy, the king felt something ping inside him at the sight of Tony’s smile. A smile so warm and full of life that it made Tony look so young and Steve felt like protecting that smile, no matter what.

“Happy birth day, Tony.” Steve said and Tony smiled.

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
